Pokemon: The Milky Way Series Book 3
by masteratwriting42
Summary: Sky and I have taken a trip to her home of the pokemon world. As we travel around we run into the forces of Team Rocket, Team Aqua/Magma and Team Flare and must battle them utill the end. We also run into a boy named Colin and his female Lucario named Syrana and lets just say their relationship is more then just trainer and pokemon.


Adventures through the Pokemon World

Warning contains pg-13 content

Prologue

I have been through some good times and some bad times. Pokemon are wonderful creatures that should be treated with kindness and love. My new girlfriend Sky, wants to take me back to her world. I would gladly accept her invitation. I can't wait to see what adventures wait for me there.

Chapter 1- A Whole New World

There was a knock at the door. Daisy, my Mightyena, and Monkey, my Houndoom started to growl at the door.

"What is it?" I asked

I went to open the door. It was Sky. The two dog pokemon stopped growling.

"Hey there, Sweetie," said Sky.

"Oh hey! What um... what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I want to ask you a question," said Sky.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Your world is cool and all, but my world has more to offer. So, I want to take you back to my world," said Sky.

"Ok, well, I have to stop by school to pick up a few things, and then we can go," I said.

"Yah!" said Sky, then she kissed my cheek.

"Oh boy," I said.

After I stopped by school to pick up a few things, we took of on Sky's Salamence and...

"Wait a minute, how are we going to get to your world?" I asked.

"Simple. Oh Hoopa!" said Sky. Hoopa was a sneaky pokemon who likes to create portals to other worlds. A portal opened up and we went through.

"Ok, that's how," I said.

"Welcome to the World of Pokemon!" said Sky.

Chapter 2- Emergency in Goldenrod

We were flying over the Johto region when we saw smoke coming from one of it's big cities.

"Look down there," I said.

"Let's go see what's happening," said Sky.

We flew down to the city of Goldenrod to see why there was smoke. Goldenrod's buildings were on fire.

Sky noticed a man in a lab coat standing by some police officers.

"Professor Elm!" said Sky.

"Sky, is that you?" asked the professor.

"Yes. What's going on?" asked Sky.

"It's terrible! A female Typhlosion is on a rampage in the streets and we can't stop it," said Professor Elm.

"Maybe I can help," I said.

"Huh?" said the Professor.

"Sir, I am an expert with fire type pokemon. Maybe I could calm Typhlosion down or something," I said.

"Who are you?" asked Professor Elm.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend, Will," said Sky.

"Well, if you think you can do it, go right ahead," said the Professor.

"I don't think this is a good idea, but I trust the professor," said the police sergeant.

One of the policemen had a smirk on his face, but no one noticed.

"Go Lampent," I said. I called forth Lampent. It appeared out of it's pokeball in a white flash of light.

"Lampent!" it said.

"Lampent, I'm going to need you if I can't calm down Typhlosion," I said. Lampent nodded it's head.

"You can do it, Will!" said Sky.

I ran into the city. Typhlosion was burning down a pizza shop.

"Typhlosion! Stop what you're doing and calm down!" I cried. Typhlosion turned around a shot flames at me. I jumped out of the way. I tried several times to calm her down, but nothing worked.

"Ugh! Fine. You want to be that way? Go head! Lampent, use toxic," I said.

Lampent threw toxic oil at Typhlosion. Typhlosion was now poisoned.

"Now Lampent, use Hex," I said. Lampent created balls of ghostly energy and threw them at Typhlosion. It did a lot of damage because Typhlosion was fainted.

"Go pokeball!" I said. I threw a pokeball at Typhlosion and she was captured inside. The pokeball clicked three times then stopped. Typhlosion was now mine.

I called Typhlosion out of her ball. She was still roaring with anger.

"Typhlosion! Hear me now and calm down!" I demanded. Typhlosion calmed down and looked at me.

"Now girl...tell me what's wrong?" I said.

Typhlosion turned around to show me that there was a thorn stuck in her butt.

"Is that all?" I asked. Typhlosion nodded her head.

"I can get that for you...There you go," I said as I pulled out the thorn. Typhlosion felt much better and she smiled and gave me a hug. My head was pushed into her...cough...cough chest area.

"Uh...thank you, Typhlosion, but we should go back to the professor and the police," I said.

Chapter 3- Team Rocket!

Typhlosion and I returned to Professor Elm and the police.

"You're back!" said Professor Elm.

"Yes! Typhlosion is sorry for her actions back there. There was a thorn in her rear," I said as I pulled out the thorn from my pocket.

"Why that's a Cacturne thorn. They are rarely seen here in Johto," said Professor Elm.

"You must have had a fight with a Cacturne," said Sky. Typhlosion nodded.

"We'll, I'm glad everything is ok now," said Professor Elm.

Then a metal claw came out of nowhere and grabbed a hold of Typhlosion. Typhlosion roared with anger.

"What's going on?" asked Sky.

The claw was coming out of a helicopter marked with a red R. Then a policeman jumped on top of the claw, but it wasn't a policeman. The man removed the disguise to reveal his true self.

"Ha ha! Team Rocket strikes again!" said the man.

"What? Petrel, you bastard!" said the police sergeant.

"Let Typhlosion go!" said Professor Elm.

"Never...Nerd!" said Petrel.

"Will, call Typhlosion back to her ball!" said Sky.

"Right! Typhlosion return...," I said. But before Typhlosion was called back a big mouthed blue bat swooped down and took my pokeball. The bat flew over to Team Rocket.

"Thank you, Golbat," said Petrel.

"Grrr!" I said.

"Go Crobat," said Sky. A four winged purple bat was summoned from one of Sky's pokeballs.

"Go Haunter!" I said. Haunter, the purple poison/ghost type, appeared from its ball.

"Crobat, get back Will's pokeball!" said Sky.

"Haunter, protect Crobat!" I said.

Crobat went after the pokeball. It was attacked by several Golbats, but Haunter protected Crobat by hitting the Golbats with a thunderbolt. Crobat snatched the pokeball from Petrel's hand.

"What!?" said Petrel. Haunter and Crobat stuck out their tongues at Petrel.

The pokeball was returned to Will, and Typhlosion was safely returned into her ball.

"What are you going to do now, Team Rocket?! Huh?" said Sky.

"Why you pesky teenagers!" said Petrel.

"Haunter, thunderbolt!" I said. Haunter created a bolt of lightning which struck Petrel and the other Team Rocket goons. The helicopter exploded and Team Rocket was launched into the air.

"Foiled again! Curse you normal people!" said Petrel.

"Well, now that that's done...Where should we head next?" I asked.

"Well, let's stop to visit my father in Kalos, and then we can go to Hoenn," said Sky.

"Your father?" I asked.

"Yeah!" said Sky.

"Oh boy!" I said.

Chapter 4- Agent Looker, Team Flare and Giovanni?

Lumiose City looked better from the air than in pictures. You could see the entire city rather than just a couple of buildings.

"So where's your father?" I asked.

"Our house is past the city in a small town called Vaniville," said Sky.

When we arrived at Sky's home her father was outside the door talking to three men. One was Lysandre the leader of Team Flare, the other was a Team Flare grunt and the third was... Giovanni? The leader of Team Rocket? What is he doing here?

"Salamence, get us closer, but quietly," said Sky.

We landed in a large tree next to the house and listened in to the conversation.

"For the last time, it's not here!" said Agent Looker, Sky's father.

"We are well aware of that. We just want you to tell us were it is," said Lysandre

"You won't find it! It can not be found! Diancie created it's mega stone and will always be with it," said Agent Looker.

"I see," said Lysandre

"You know, Lysandre, I thought you would give up after my daughter and her friend Calem defeated your sorry butt!" said Agent Looker.

"I did give up my dream to make the world a better place, but now I will become a rich man with the Kalos region's most prized and rare items," said Lysandre.

"You will be stopped again!" said Agent Looker.

"I know. Oh, and Giovanni?" said Lysandre.

"Yes," said Giovanni.

"Next time make sure we are not being followed!" said Lysandre.

"What are you talking about" said Giovanni.

"Mightyena, shadow ball on that tree over there," said Lysandre. A black and grey wolf shot a purple ball of energy from it's mouth toward the tree we were in. Sky and I were knocked out of the tree.

"Shit!" said Sky.

"Well, if it isn't that girl that stopped my previous plans!" said Lysandre.

"Sky!" cried Agent Looker.

"And who is that boy next to you? It sure isn't Calem," said Lysandre.

"No, it's not! This is my new boyfriend, Will!" said Sky.

"Well, isn't that cute," said a Team Flare grunt.

"Leave my father alone!" said Sky.

"We will, after he tells us what we want to know!" said Lysandre.

"They want Diancie and it's mega stone!" said Agent Looker.

"We won't let that happen, Mr. Looker!" I said.

"A challenge! I see... Very well! Giovanni, help me out, would you?!" said Lysandre.

"Yes Sir! You kids are going to regret messing with us again!" said Giovanni.

Vs

"Get them, my Pyroar!" said Lysandre as he called forth a orange haired tan lion from its pokeball.

"Rhydon, help me," said Giovanni as he called forth a glowing evil looking giant squid from it's pokeball.

"Go Blaziken!" I said as I called forth the giant red fire/fighting bird from its pokeball.

"Go Greninja!" said Sky as she called forth a big blue ninja frog with a long tongue from its pokeball.

"Hyper voice," said Lysandre.

"Superpower!" said Giovanni.

Pyroar roared very loudly and Rhydon charged at Greninja.

"Dodge it!" said Sky and I.

Our pokemon dodged the attacks.

"Blaziken, power-up punch on Pyroar!" I said.

"Greninja, use hidden power on Rhydon!" said Sky.

Blaziken's hand started to glow and it punched Pyroar. It was super effective; Pyroar fainted. Malmar was hit by glowing balls of light. It was also super effective. Rhydon fainted. The battle was over.

"Ugh. Damn teenagers!" said Lysandre

"No!" said Giovanni.

"For many years I've tried to set things right but I have failed once again," said Lysandre

"Now, leave at once!" I demanded.

"And never return!" said Sky.

"You may have won this time but nothing will stop Team Flare," said Lysandre.

Lysandre and Team Flare left the area. They took all their stuff with them.

"You too Giovanni," I said.

"Fine you may go about your day but I will be back. You have not heard the last of Team Rocket," said Giovanni, Then he left.

"Are you ok, Dad?" asked Sky.

"Yes, I'm fine, Dear," said Mr. Looker.

"That's good," said Sky.

Sky's father turned his attention to me.

"Son, you and your Blaziken are a wonderful team! So I want you to have this," said Mr. Looker. He gave me an orange and black stone.

"It's Balzikenite!" said Sky.

"Yes, and I want you to have it, Will," said Mr. Looker.

"Thanks!" I said.

"Also, take this," said Mr Looker as he handed me a second mega bracelet.

"Wow, awesome free stuff!" I said with excitement.

"I know you already have a mega bracelet, but I want to try something that hasn't been done in the history of mega evolution! I want you to mega evolve two pokemon at the same time during your next double battle and tell me how it went," said Mr. Looker.

"I will," I said.

"We better get going! Bye Daddy," said Sky as she gave her father a hug.

"Later Honey," said Mr. Looker.

"Later Mr Looker," I said.

"Hey Will...take care of my daughter," said Mr Looker.

"Don't worry Mr Looker, she'll be safe with me," I said. Then I took off after Sky.

"(Sigh) they grow up so fast," said Mr. Looker.

Chapter 5- The Battle of Two Lovers

"Hey Sky?" I said.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Before we head off to Hoenn... why don't we have a battle?" I said.

"Ok, sounds fun," said Sky.

"But there is a catch! We use three pokemon only, and if I win... we go make out by that tree over there," I said.

"And if I win?" asked Sky.

"If you win...I will let you borrow one of my pokemon of your choice for an entire day," I said.

"Very well," said Sky.

"So which of my pokemon would you like to borrow?" I asked.

"Yet me think... um how about Duskull!" said Sky.

"Why Duskull?" I asked.

"Well I never used a ghost pokemon before let alone a shiny one. So I want to give a try," said Sky.

"Alright. Are you ready to battle?" I asked.

"Yes I am!" said Sky.

"Then let's do this! "Go Haunter!"" I yelled.

Haunter appeared out of it's pokeball.

"Go Lunatone!" said Sky. A crescent moon shaped pokemon with a red eye appeared out of its pokeball.

"Ah, a psychic type. Good choice, but it won't help you for long," I said.

"We'll see, Baby," said Sky.

"Haunter, use shadow ball!" I said.

"Dodge it, then use psychic!" said Sky. Lunatone dodged Haunter's attack. Then intense waves of psychic energy expelled out of Lunatone's body and hit Haunter. It was super effective! Haunter fainted!

"Good job! Haunter return," I said. Haunter was returned back into it's pokeball.

"Who's next?" asked Sky.

"Go Lampent! Will-o-wisp, then hex!" I said. Lunatone was hit with flaming balls and was now burned. Lunatone was also hit with ghostly energy and fainted.

"Lunatone, return! Go Greninja," said Sky. Lunatone returned to it's ball and out popped the blue long tongued ninja frog from it's pokeball.

"Lampent, double team!" I said. Lampent created illusionary copies of itself.

"Water shuriken!" said Sky. Greninja threw ninja stars made out of water at the copies of Lampent until the real one was found, and when it was...Greninja's attack was super effective! Lampent fainted.

"Lampent return! Go Blaziken!" I said.

"Last one!" said Sky.

"Power up punch!" I said. Blaziken charged at Greninja with a glowing fist.

"Surf!" said Sky. Greninja created a giant wave which hit Blaziken and blasted it back.

Blaziken hit a tree and fainted.

"Looks like I win!" said Sky.

"At least you tried Blaziken. Now it's time to rest," I said. Blaziken was zapped back into it's ball.

"I won fair and square," said Sky.

"I see that," I said.

"So?" said Sky.

"Alright! Come on out Duskull!" I said. Duskull was released from it's pokeball.

"Duskull," it said.

"Hey Duskull? You are going to spend some time with Sky for the rest of the day is that alright?" I said. Duskull nodded.

"Yay!" said Sky.

"Ok you can go back into your ball now," I said. Duskull went back into it's ball and I handed it to Sky.

"You know...since that was such a good battle let's go ahead and do what we were going to do if you would have won.

"Well then, let's not waste any time," I said.

Sky grabbed my hand and we went over to the tree to...well you know.

Chapter 6- There's No Place Like Hoenn

The air was warm in Hoenn because of its tropical location.

"The air is great!" I said.

"Let's fly around for a bit," said Sky.

We flew around Hoenn seeing all the sites and exploring the tops of mountains. After a while we were in the air again but then...

"Salamence hyper beam," said a Voice. Sky's Salamence was hit by a powerful shot of energy and we came crashing down.

"What was that?" I asked. Then a women wearing a purple trench coat and other men approached us.

"Hunter J! What are you doing here in Hoenn?" said Sky.

"Team Magma is paying me a heavy sum to find and capture Groudon but also stop you from stopping them again... Sky," said Hunter J.

"Grrrr!" I said. Then I saw Mew in the corner of my eye. When the henchen we not looking I told Mew to take Groudon's pokeball and hide it. Team Magma would want it and I can't let that happen.

"Take them to Team Magma," said Hunter J.

"Yes, Ma'am," said two henchmen.

Sky and me were taken by Hunter J's henchmen to Team Magma. When we arrived at Team Magma's HQ, we were greeted by two Magma grunts and a Magma operative of a higher class.

"Madame J has brought you the girl you were looking for," said a henchmen.

"Who's the boy?" asked the magma operative.

"We don't know. A friend perhaps," said the other henchmen.

"Well, Maxie will be pleased. Take them away," said the magma operative

"Yes, Sir, Tabitha, Sir," said a grunt.

The grunts took us to their leader. Maxie had a big office with bunch of plants and a small figurine of Groudon on his desk.

"Leader Maxie," said Tabitha.

"So you are the girl who has been messing in our affairs, and it looks like you brought a friend with you," said Maxie to Sky.

"You have a funny definition of brought," I said.

"Anyway, I have brought you here so you couldn't get in the away of our plans to capture Groudon," said Maxie.

"You will never find Groudon!" I said.

"And why is that?" asked Maxie.

"Because Groudon already belongs to me!" I said.

"What!?" screamed everyone.

"Yes! Groudon is in a master ball that I gave to Mew to hide away," I said.

"You are friends with Mew?" said Sky.

"Tabitha send a out a squad to find Mew and get that master ball!" said Maxie. Then there was an explosion.

"What the heck is going!" said Tabitha.

"Status report," said Maxie.

"Sir, Team Aqua has broken in to our base," said a magma grunt.

"Deal with them!" said Maxie.

"Yes, Sir! said a magma grunt.

"Tabitha, watch the children," said Maxie.

"Yes, Leader Maxie," said Tabitha.

"Second squad with me!" said Maxie. Maxie and group of grunts left the room while Tabitha stayed behind. Sky started moving around trying to escape.

"I like when little girls squirm," said Tabitha.

"Pervert!" said Sky.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that you weirdo," I said.

"Grrr!" grunted Tabitha.

Sky managed to get one of her pokeballs lose. A pokemon was released from the ball. It was Crobat.

"What the?" said Tabitha.

"Crobat confuse ray," said Sky. Crobat used it's power to confuse Tabitha.

"What's going on? Why do I see different versions of me! No stay away!" said Tabitha.

"Crobat use air slash to break our handcuffs," said Sky. Crobat shot a gust of wind and broke our cuffs. We were free.

"Let's go!" I said.

"Crobat return!" said Sky. Crobat returned into its ball and we ran out of the room.

"Hey get back here!" said Tabitha.

"Where are we going?" asked Sky.

"Somewhere that's not here!" I said. Some grunts spotted us.

"Tell Leader Maxie the children have escaped!" said a grunt.

We found the exit to the outside. Team Magma and Aqua were battling it out. Maxie and Team Aqua leader Archie noticed us.

"So you managed to escape from Tabitha. Well done!" said Maxie.

"Maxie are these the children that have been messin with ya?" said Archie.

"I'm afraid so," said Maxie.

"How bout I help you deal with them!" said Archie.

"Don't be a fool," said Maxie.

"I do owe you don't I?" said Archie.

"That is true... very well Archie," said Maxie.

"Bring it on!" I said.

Chapter 7- The Big Bad Bosses

"Maxie! Do you think we can handle this little scamp?" said Archie

"If it will keep you off my back until we deal with these children," said Maxie.

"Well then boy, are you ready for beating?" said Archie.

"I don't think you know the power I wield!" I said.

"Is that so? We will see!" said Maxie.

"Go Blaziken and Cofagrigus!" I said as I called out the coffin ghost and the fighting fiery, tall red bird.

"Come forth Camerupt!" said Maxie.

"Sharpedo, get out there!" said Archie.

Maxie and Archie brought forth an orange cow with volcano humps and a torpedo shaped shark.

"It's time to test Mr. Looker's idea! Beyond evolution! Blaziken and Cofagrigus, mega evolve!" I said and I touch both stones on both bracelets. Blaziken and Cofagrigus began to change shape. Blaziken turned orange and black with flaming streamers on its body. Cofagrigus grew legs and came out of the coffin.

"Bloody hell!" said Archie.

"What in the name of all things Arceus!" said Maxie.

"It worked! Thank you Mr. Looker. Now its time to kick some ass!" I said.

"We can mega evolve our pokemon too!" said Maxie.

Archie and Maxie touch their stones and their pokemon mega evolved.

"Blaziken, power up punch and Cofagrigus use shadow ball," I said.

"Sharpedo use crunch!" said Archie.

"Camerupt use flamethrower," said Maxie.

Explosions of other battles could be heard throughout the area.

Meanwhile nearby a boy and his Lucario could hear the battle noises.

"Do you hear that girl?" asked the boy. The Lucario nodded her head.

"Then let's go!" said the boy.

Back at the battle...

"Cofagrigus shock wave on sharpedo," I said. The foe sharpedo was hit with a wave of electricity, it fainted.

"Grrrr" said Archie.

"Camerupt fire blast!" said Maxie.

"Blaziken earthquake, Cofagrigus use rain dance," I said. It started to rain and the ground began to shake. Camerupt's fire blast was put out by the rain. Camerupt fainted because of the earthquake.

"I see we are no match for these children. I would like to battle more but I have more pressing matters to attend to," said Maxie. Then he left on a helicopter.

"Damn it Maxie! How dare you leave me like this! Well scamps, I would like to stay but I have a team to take care of," said Archie then he left on a hovercraft. Grunts from both teams engaged us.

"Great," I said. The grunts called out their pokemon. A bunch of Mightyena and Crawdaunt.

"Um?" said Sky. Then we heard a voice call out.

"Aura sphere!" said the voice.

The foe pokemon were hit with a giant blue glowing sphere. Some of them fainted and the others dodged the attack. Then a Lucario came out of nowhere and attacked the other Mightyena and Crawdaunt. A boy followed behind. This Lucario was different then other Lucario, it had well what human girls have.

"You mean breasts," said Sky.

"Would you not interrupt me when I'm telling the story!" I said.

"Fine," said Sky.

Anyway, the grunts called back their pokemon and ran off.

Chapter 8- A Boy and His Female Lucario

"Well done girl" said the boy to his Lucario. Then the two started to make out.

"Uh? I'm a seeing this? Sky are you seeing this?" I asked.

"Yeah! I'm seeing this and I don't want to say," said Sky.

"Excuse me? Hello?" I said.

The boy and his Lucario turned around.

"Oh? We did not see you there," said the boy.

"No kidding," I said.

"Hi I'm Colin and this is Syrana," said Colin.

"Hi!" said Syrana.

"Um... did your Lucario just talk?" I asked.

"Of course I just talked!" said Syrana.

"Don't freak it's only telepathy," said Sky.

"Anyway...Colin do you mind explaining what the hell we just saw!" I demanded.

"Oh that well um..." said Colin. Then Syrana interrupted

"It's because we are lovers that's what," said Syrana.

"Ok but there's a small problem," I said

"That is?" said Syrana.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING POKEMON!" I yelled

"Yeah and?" said Syrana.

"That's not normal," I said.

"Hold on I can explain," said Colin.

"Be my guest Colin," I said.

"I was teased in school because all I wanted to do was befriend pokemon and not become a trainer. Then at home I had to deal with my abusive Father and that was a bitch. One day Syrana and I played a game of strip poker and well the parts in between are self explanatory anyway. So when I was yelled at about the house smelling and looking like shit, I hit my dad, took Syrana and we ran away from home. Syrana was the only one who cared for me and I thank her for it," said Colin.

"Awe, Baby," said Syrana.

"It still is not normal plus it's Illegal," I said.

"I know and my dad knows about it and the police have tried searching for us but Syrana and I are just too sneaky," said Colin.

"I get your story and I totally understand but you are going to have to go back home sometime," said Sky.

"I know. I will go back when I am confident to confront my dad," said Colin.

"We will come with you. Right Babe?" said Sky. Sky elbowed me in the side when I did not say anything

"Yes of course," I said.

"Thanks um.. I never got your names," said Colin.

"I'm Sky and this is Will," said Sky.

"Thank you Will and Sky," said Colin.

"No problem," I said.

"Oh and thanks for fending off those grunts," said Sky.

"No problem," said Colin and Syrana.

"We need to get out of her let's move," said Sky.

We scurried off to hide from Team Aqua and Magma. We found a nice resting place to pitch a tent or what not.

"So since you two are a thing... have you done other things than just kissing?" I asked.

"Possibly..." said Colin. Sky shook her head.

"This is beyond strange," I said.

"But we are going to live with it. Right?" said Sky.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"Thank you guys for understanding and not tossing me aside," said Colin.

"Yeah," said Sky.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We need to stop Team Magma and Aqua from causing more harm," said Sky.

"Hey Colin? Would you like to join us on our journeys?" I asked.

"Sure, I would love to and so would Syrana...Right?" said Colin.

"I will follow you till the end of time or your time," said Syrana.

"You can join us on one condition. You at some point will go back home and talk it out with your dad," said Sky.

"Ok," said Colin.

"Then welcome to the team Colin and Syrana," I said.

"Yay!" said Colin and Syrana.

"Now Colin tell us about yourself," said Sky.

"Um, Sky? You want to learn more then what we already know?" I asked.

"Not all of it will be bedroom talk," said Sky.

"Well, I'm originally from Oreburgh City in Kanto, it's a new city that just was built about five years ago when they discovered gold mines near the entrance to the pokemon league," said Colin.

"How did you end up here in Hoenn?" asked Sky.

"We moved here when Mother died,"said Colin.

"Oh, I see," said Sky.

Then Mew appeared out of the forest.

"Hey Mew! Thanks for hiding Groudon for me," I said as a took back Groudon's pokeball.

"Mew mew," said Mew.

"You're friends with Mew? Plus you have a Groudon?" said Colin.

"Yep," I said.

"How?" asked Colin.

"It's a long story. You see I'm not from this world, I'm from a different world called the Milky Way Dimension. Groudon and Mew went through a portal created by the pokemon Hoopa. Some magical essence also went through the portal and turned all the real animals into pokemon. Mew saved me from Groudon and that's how Mew and I became friends. Groudon being defeated I captured it in a master ball," I said.

"Wow awesome!" said Colin.

"Anyway what's the plan?" asked Sky.

"Maxie and his goons will be searching for Mew unknowing that Mew came back to me. We need to figure out a way to stop them from causing damage and hurting other pokemon while trying to find Mew," I said.

"Right!" said Sky.

"But first I need to relax," I said.

"Lavaridge Town is not fair from here. You could go relax in their hot springs," said Colin.

"Sounds like fun. Do you want to go Sky?" I said.

"No I'm going to stay here. You three go on ahead," said Sky.

"Alright. Colin show me the way," I said.

"On it," said Colin.

So Colin, Syrana I headed of to the Lavaridge town hot springs.

Chapter 9- Surprised at the Hot Springs

Colin had asked the hot springs receptionist for the private area. I had no idea why but I just went with it.

So Colin and I were sitting around in the hot springs waiting for Syrana when Colin came across something in the water. It was a small orange stone and inside was a gem the was blue and red, it looked like toothpaste but it wasn't.

"Colin is that?" I asked.

"It's Lucarionite. This is what I have been looking for for two years. I have a maga bracelet with a key stone but now I have Lucarionite," said Colin.

"That's great," I said.

"Oh Colin, I have something special for you," said Syrana as she came out of the locker room. She was topless.

"I have something special for you too," said Colin.

"And what's that?" asked Syrana. Colin held up the Lucarionite.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Syrana.

"Yep and I even made a necklace/collar to put it in," said Colin.

"Where did you find it?" asked Syrana.

"Right here in the hot springs," said Colin.

"Oh Colin, I love you," said Syrana.

"I love you too," said Colin. Then Syrana and Colin kissed.

Sky came out of the locker room. I was surprised she was here, she was topless too.

"Changed your mind?" I asked.

"Well I thought it would be unfair that Colin had his girl and you were all alone," said Sky.

"Good point. Well don't just stand there," I said. Sky came over to me and we also kissed.

Then later we heard commotion in the lobby. We all peaked through the small window that looked into the lobby. Team Magma grunts were talking to the locals.

"Have you seen these children?" asked a grunt holding up a picture of me and Sky.

The receptionist pointed at the private area door.

"Thank you for your cooperation," said the grunt.

"Wait! You can't go in there!" said the receptionist.

"Who said," said the grunt.

"Shit, they found us," said Sky.

"We are not children! We are eighteen!" I mumbled.

"What now?" asked Colin.

"Go to the locker room I have plan," I said. The four us hid in the locker room. Team Magma busted in.

"Find them," said a grunt.

We were hiding behind the lockers we put our stuff in. I quietly reached for my locker and touch one of my pokeballs. Out popped Haunter.

"Haunter haunt haunt," it said.

"What?" said a Team Magma grunt.

"Haunter distract them!" I said. Haunter started making funny faces at Team Magma while we grabbed our stuff but they did not buy it.

"Mightyena shadow ball," said a grunt. The black and grey wolf shot a purple ball of energy out of it's mouth. Haunter dodged the attack.

"Thanks Haunter, return," I said. Haunter was zapped back into its ball and we ran out the door.

"After them!" said a grunt.

There was a man waiting for us next to a car.

"Get in," said the man.

"Max?" said Colin.

"No time for questions, just get in!" said Max.

We got in the car and we drove off.

"Tabitha, they got away," said a Team Magma grunt.

"Leader Maxie won't be pleased," said Tabitha.

Back in the car...

"Thanks for saving us brother but why are you here?" asked Colin.

"Zinnia knew that the champion and you would be here," said Max.

"The Champion?" I said. Max pointed to Sky.

"Yeah, I'm the Champion," said Sky.

"She beat the former champion Steven," said Max.

"That still doesn't explain why you are here or where we are going," said Colin.

"Wherever we are going, I hope there's food," said Syrana.

"Hey Syrana. You still look beautiful as ever," said Max.

"Why thank you, Max," said Syrana.

"Ugh," I said.

"There will be plenty of food. We are going to a hideout run by Zinnia and I. It's the best place people can hid from Team Magma/Aqua or any other criminals," said Max.

"Shit! We forgot our camping stuff!" said Sky.

"Don't worry, we will provide to you everything you had to leave behind," said Max.

"Thanks," said Sky.

We arrived at the hideout...

"Come on, I will show you around," said Max. Max showed us around the hideout. We meet some people and their pokemon. I told my stories and then Max took us to our rooms. The rooms were small meant for four people. There were only two beds both bunks. So technically there were four.

"This is awesome! I already love it here," said Syrana.

"Don't get your hopes up, it's only temporary," said Colin.

"Yeah, I guess your right," said Syrana.

"I was going to put you in different rooms, but I decided to ask you first," said Max.

"This is great! Thanks," I said.

"No problem. Now if you excuse me, I have to report what happened to Zinnia," said Max as he left the room.

"Now what?" asked Colin.

"I say we get a good nights rest," said Sky.

"I call top bunk!" said Syrana.

"Hey! No fair!" said Colin.

"Ladies first," said Syrana.

"Alright, fine," said Colin.

I slept on top and Sky slept on bottom.

"Good night, Guys and Syrana," said Sky.

"Good night," We said.

Chapter 10- The Mighty Groudon!

9 o'clock in the morning...

"Will, Sky and the kid with the Lucario! Come out now and we won't cause any harm," said Tabitha on a mega phone.

My friends and I stepped outside to see Maxie and a lot of Team Magma grunts.

"William? Would you be so kindly to hand over the Groudon?" said Maxie.

"Fine, you want Groudon! Then your going to have to get him yourself! Go Groudon!" I said as I tossed the Master Ball which contained Groudon. The giant red beast appeared in a flash of light and roared to the heavens. Maxie stepped forward with the red orb and held it up to Groudon. Groudon took a good look at the orb and tried to stomp Maxie with it's foot but Maxie got out of the way.

"You see Groudon does not respond to the orb anymore. But I will take the orb anyway," I said as I picked up the red orb from the ground.

"Give that back Kid!" said Tabitha. Groudon shot flames from its mouth to block Team Magma from getting any closer.

"Groudon is trying to protect me. It knows you are not nice people," I said.

"It seems that is the case but our job is not let done. If we can't have Groudon then we will make a clone of it! Thanks to our spies in Team Rocket, we have the capability to do so but in order to clone Groudon, we need a sample of it's DNA. So, we will have to take it by force!" said Maxie.

"Go Mightyena and Golbat!" said Team Magma grunts.

"Go! Zinnia and I can handle this," said Max.

"No! No more running! We fight together as one!" I said.

"Right on then!" said Max.

"Everyone! Today is the day we stop Team Magma once and for all!" I yelled.

"Go!" said everyone.

Max called out a Aggron, a dinosaur like creature with metal horns and a rock body.

Zinna called out her Salamence.

I called out Blaziken.

Syrana was ready to fight for Colin.

Sky called out her Abomasnow.

"Beyond evolution, mega evolve!" said Max touching his key stone.

"Beyond evolution, mega evolve!" said Zinnia touching her key stone.

"Beyond evolution, mega evolve," said Colin as he touch the key stone on his bracelet.

"Beyond evolution, mega evolve!" said Sky as she touch the key stone on her bracelet.

"Beyond evolution, mega evolve!" I said as I touch the key stone on my bracelet.

Our pokemon evolved beyond what they normally could.

"For the Hoenn region!" cried Max.

We engaged Team Magma in battle. Groudon joined in on the fight as well. Fire, boulders and ice was shot and many punches were thrown. The Mightyena and Golbat fought hard be were no match for our mega evolved pokemon. Maxie got into a helicopter and said his final words before he took off.

"It seems that we are incapable of defeating you. Very well, we will leave in peace. If you dare mess with Team Magma again... we will not hesitate to destroy you," said Maxie. The rest of Team Magma vanished.

"What about Team Aqua?" said Sky.

"Those pirates have their own plans so I don't think we will hear from them," said Max.

"Thank you once again Groudon. You can return now. You can return too Blaziken," I said.

"Blaziken," said Blaziken. Groudon and Blaziken were zapped back into their pokeballs.

"Team Magma is gone! Now What?" asked Colin.

"I don't know go back home I guess," said Sky

"Alright by everyone," I said.

"Bye Will," said Everyone.

The End


End file.
